


Fever All Through the Night

by tashayar



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, slight intoxication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashayar/pseuds/tashayar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy wasn’t clueless, although Angie’s recent behavior suggested Angie thought she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever All Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between "Iron Ceiling" and "A Sin to Err."  
> The title is from "Fever," the Peggy Lee version of which didn't come out until the 50s, but I think it's a perfect Cartinelli song.

The trip up the stairs of the Griffith was the first indicator of the night that Peggy was tipsy. She could certainly hold her liquor better than Thomspon, that much was made clear at the bar. While he was probably having trouble walking a straight line, Peggy was left with a pleasant buzz running through her veins that she quite enjoyed. Her senses were numbed enough to keep her mind off Stark and that boarding school in Russia without making her feel like she was incapable of walking herself to her room. Getting up the stairs was just taking a little longer than she had expected.

“Late night?” Peggy started at the voice, but felt a warmth spread across her chest once she realized it was Angie. She didn’t suppose that feeling had anything to do with the bourbon.

Angie was standing in her doorway, one bare arm resting on the doorframe and the other boldly on her hip, covered by a thin, blush-colored robe with lace trim- not exactly casual wear. Peggy wasn’t clueless, although Angie’s recent behavior suggested Angie thought she was. If Peggy was being honest with herself, her state of slight inhibition dulled the surprise at how direct Angie was acting at the moment. She found her mind wandering and forgetting the reason why she had formerly decided to distance herself from Angie.

Her thoughts soon cleared and Peggy felt the weight of Colleen in her arms, the body already cold and pale. The image made it easier for Peggy to continue to ignore how obviously Angie was cocking her hip to expose a bare leg from where the front of her gown was so loosely tied.

“As usual,” Peggy replied, ascending the last few steps and steadying herself on the railing, “but it has been a very long day.”

“Missed you at the Automat,” Angie went on, her curls resting loosely around her shoulders. Peggie couldn’t help but notice how very soft that hair looked. “You and Dottie left before my shift started. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were avoiding me.” Angie pouted slightly, playfully.

 _This is a horrid idea,_ a voice in Peggy’s head scolded before she could focus too closely on what Angie’s hair would feel like running through her fingers. That voice, which usually kept her stoic and efficient was muffled by the alcohol circulating in her system. With it quieted, Peggy was left all but aching to indulge herself in emotions she no longer had the luxury to experience.

“Angie, I’m sorry…” That was all Peggy was able to say. That was all Peggy seemed to know how to say to this woman. She hated it.

Angie sighed, letting one hand fall to play apprehensively with the hem of her gown. “Your move, English.” She sounded vulnerable, such a difference from her previous flirtatious confidence. Peggy found it more and more difficult to remind herself that, as much as she wanted to ignore it, not falling prey to her desires would be her best way of protecting Angie. “You know how I feel about you, and I’m pretty damn sure it’s how you feel about me. If you want- well, you know where to find me.”

Peggy didn’t hesitate. Whatever resolve had been holding her back was silenced by the same instinct that took over when she was fighting, and her actions bypassed her thoughts. Peggy’s hand caught the door before Angie could close it, and she was met with stormy grey eyes before she let her lips brush Angie’s. Peggy was gentle, intending to let Angie know just what she felt without having to try to put it into words. She hadn’t been expecting a response as quickly as it came. Angie’s hands slipped around Peggy’s waist and let her tongue run across Peggy’s lips. Peggy’s mouth opened, her body practically humming with the combined effects of the alcohol and sheer fervor she was feeling.

When Peggy pulled away, her chest was heaving, and she was hyperaware of the heat that radiated from Angie’s skin just centimeters away from her.

_Peg, you work at the phone company; it ain’t life and death._

“I don’t…” Peggy began, and Angie froze, looking at her with such gentle concern that made it even harder for her to continue. “I don’t want you to get hurt.” Peggy’s voice sounded so small in the empty hallway.

“I’m a big girl, Peg,” Angie assured her with a dauntless smile. She took Peggy’s hand and led her into the apartment. “Don’t you worry about me none.”

She had no idea, Peggy thought. But her concerns slipped away when Angie shut the door and shrugged her robe off her shoulders. Peggy couldn’t keep her eyes off of the smooth, enticing skin, and felt her mouth go dry at the sight of the swell of Angie’s breasts and dusty pink nipples. Peggy surged forward and pushed Angie’s back to the wall, her hands rising to trace meaningless patterns into Angie’s bare torso as her lips met with the sensitive skin of Angie’s neck.

“Peggy!” The exclamation was half surprise and half pleasure. Peggy decided she quite liked Angie’s voice in that combination, so she grazed her teeth along where Angie’s neck met her shoulder, eliciting a rewarding groan.

It was then that Angie seemed to remember she had hands. Peggy couldn’t suppress a gasp when she felt Angie’s hands slipping under her shirt, and, when Angie started palming at her breasts, Peggy tightened her grip on Angie’s hips, overwhelmed by the sense that if she didn’t hold on to something, she would fall right over. Somehow, Peggy regained her focus and wedged a leg between Angie’s, moving her thigh against Angie’s center. She seemed to like that, rolling her hips with a soft moan.

With Angie distracted, Peggy pulled her shirt over her head, and Angie took her hands away just long enough for Peggy to remove her brassiere. Angie was kissing her way down Peggy’s chest to take a nipple into her mouth, and Peggy arched her neck, dark pincurls spilling down her back. Remembering how soft Angie’s hair had looked, Peggy buried a hand in the blonde curls, tugging just slightly in encouragement. She had been right; Angie’s hair was soft as silk and this felt inexplicably _right._

Seized by impulse, Peggy spoke, her voice uncontrollably breathy, “You were right. I was avoiding you earlier today.” Intrigued, Angie looked up at Peggy, slowing her movements by circling her tongue lazily rather than sucking. “Whenever I see you I can’t focus, can’t stop thinking about all the things I could be doing to you… on the counter, under a booth, against the wall in the back-”

Angie interrupted her with a kiss, carnal and demanding. Peggy melted into it, worrying Angie’s bottom lip with her teeth. Gently, she guided Angie across the room, letting her sit on the edge of the bed. Peggy knelt in front of her, relishing the moment of realization on Angie’s face when she started sliding her hands up her legs.

“You gonna show me, English?” Angie asked, her eyes hooded and her voice unsteady in anticipation. “Cause I’ve got a few fantasies of my own we could act out.”

“Let me take care of you first,” Peggy insisted, pushing Angie’s knees apart and peppering kisses along the inside of her thighs.

Peggy wanted nothing more in that moment than to hear Angie’s moans over and over, feel her come apart around her. She dragged her tongue along Angie’s folds, one hand steady on Angie’s hip, and the other coming up to rub at Angie’s clit. And Peggy got her wish. The sound of Angie moaning was like an aphrodisiac to Peggy, the paper-thin walls of the Griffith be damned. Feeling bolder by the second, Peggy removed her mouth so she could watch Angie’s face as she dipped a finger inside.

Angie’s mouth was hanging open, her lips dark and kiss-swollen. She was so beautiful like that. Her eyes met Peggy’s, pupils blown and eyebrows knotted in pleasure. “Peg,” she moaned, her hips writhing on the mattress, “more.”

She could have asked Peggy to step in front of a bullet for her, and Peggy would have done it. Peggy added another finger, curling them slowly, Angie’s walls wonderfully warm and wet around her. Angie grasped at the covers on the bed, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back, a small sheen of sweat showing at her collarbone. Appeased and just a little smug, Peggy lowered her head once more to suck at Angie’s clit as her fingers began pumping faster inside Angie. And with a moan that caught in her throat, Angie tensed, clenching around Peggy’s fingers. Peggy considered slowing down, then thought better of it, flicking her tongue at Angie’s clit and scissoring her fingers.

“Oh, _Peggy_ ,” Angie groaned as her second orgasm washed over her, leaving her trembling and struggling against Peggy’s hand that was still attempting to hold her hips down. As Angie came down from her high, Peggy pulled her mouth away and slowed her fingers, finally slipping them out from Angie’s folds, unable to resist sucking them into her mouth, moaning at the alluring taste.

Hearing a gasp from above her, Peggy looked up to see Angie watching her, looking positively, marvelously ravished. With a grin, Peggy rose to sit next to Angie on the bed, tenderly brushing a blonde strand of hair behind Angie’s ear as she did. “How are you feeling?” Peggy asked, a little unsure of what else she should be saying.

“Like I’m the luckiest gal in the world,” Angie answered with a sated smile. “And like you’re wearing too many clothes.”

As Angie captured Peggy’s lips with hers, Peggy kicked off her heels and wrapped her arms around Angie’s neck, holding her and kissing her and just savoring having someone she cared about this close to her. She felt Angie’s hands slide around her waist to unzip her pencil skirt, and Peggy broke the kiss to stand up and take off the skirt. Unhooking the stockings from the girdle and rolling them down took longer, and Peggy didn’t miss the way Angie hummed appreciatively when she finally threw her knickers aside.

Right as she stepped out of the circle of fabric that was pooled on the floor, there were Angie’s hands around her waist again, and she laughed as she was pulled back onto the bed. When was the last time she had laughed like that? Peggy caught herself, one hand on either side of Angie’s face. The look on Angie’s face, like she was plotting something absolutely sinful, was simply marvelous. Peggy’s head was spinning so nicely, and every nerve was on fire, burning with unabashed passion.

Angie was grinding her palm against the most perfect spot, and Peggy bit her lip when Angie started talking. “That feel good, Peg? Hell, you’re even more gorgeous than I imagined. Your turn now, English.”

Peggy’s hips bucked into Angie’s touch, and she keened softly when Angie slid two fingers inside her. Her body responded of its own accord, riding Angie’s fingers and her arms reaching out to clutch at the bedpost for support. Every so often, Angie’s thumb would brush over Peggy’s clit, making her let out little high-pitched moans. It was when Angie’s mouth latched onto a nipple that Peggy felt her muscles begin to tighten, her vision start to blur, her breath get shallow. Oh, how nice it felt to not have to think about a single thing, to not have to be constantly thinking about every little move she made, to let someone else control her body so she didn’t have to. Against every chance she knew she was taking, she felt safe there in that moment. And when she let go, she couldn’t stop herself from calling out Angie’s name, unable to contain such gratifying pleasure.

In her euphoric state, Peggy was just able to regain enough control of herself to collapse next to Angie on the bed rather than on top of her. When she caught her breath, she turned to see Angie watching her with an expression equally surprised and complacent. “Late night, indeed,” Peggy quipped, allowing herself a reserved smile.

That made Angie laugh, and Peggy slowly felt all her concerns return, much to her frustration. Right now the last thing she wanted to do was worry about how she would conceal her feelings for Angie in public after this, how Angie had no inkling as to the extent of Peggy’s job at the “telephone company,” if she should get back to her room now or wait until Angie was asleep, how absolutely exhausted and hungover she was going to be the next morning…

But Angie just held out her arms invitingly, and Peggy decided she could indulge herself just a bit more. Exhausted and still feeling the faintest traces of her earlier buzz, Peggy just about fell into Angie’s embrace, letting herself become engulfed by her sweet smell and reassuring warmth. It didn’t matter if she spent the night; Angie was always the one to wake her up for breakfast anyway.


End file.
